


Shape of You

by NightfayeNeko



Series: Pokemon Izuku [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anthropomorphic Pokemon, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Breeding, Eevee Izuku, I'm Bad At Tagging, Knotting, M/M, Only Katsuki and Izuku, Quilava Katsuki, Umbreon Aizawa, mentioned male preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightfayeNeko/pseuds/NightfayeNeko
Summary: Izuku is 17 yo eevee who has yet to evolve this has basically turned him into a pariah among the forest Pokémon thinking him to weak to even have a stone work on him One day while running from Bakugo and his goons he stumbles upon the umbreon Shouta Aizawa. In return for helping him he allows the umbreon to stay at his house during the rainy season. Will the little eevee's heart be broken in the end?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Midoriya Izuku
Series: Pokemon Izuku [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826014
Comments: 14
Kudos: 362





	Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic happened because of a random conversation that happened in the eraserdeku server I am part of than someone drew a picture and I was like yes. I have to make this happen now. instead of it happening now it took a couple weeks but here we are a finished one-shot.

A brown and green blur ran through the forest, heading away from the sound of the explosions that were happening behind them. “DEEEEEEEEKUUUUUUUUU!” a feral voice screeched “YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!” The brown blur seemed to pick up speed at this.   
Suddenly they dodged as a flamethrower was sent in their direction, another dodge as a razor leaf came from the other. The little eevee with curly green hair was now backed against a tree trapped by the houndoom and carnivine. A third pokemon with sandy hair and ruby eyes appeared between the two. The quilava was scowling at the eevee before them, in his fist was a blue stone. “Got you! YOu stupid Deku. Now take this stone and evolve already. Maybe then you won’t be so useless!”   
“N…...no. Kacchan. I don’t want to….e..evolve yet. I….I haven’t decided what I wanted to be yet.” Izuku replied scared but determined green eyes stared at the other. He glowed slightly readying a charm.  
“Well, to bad here you go!” as Bakugo stepped forward to forcefully evolve the green and brown eevee a shadow ball hit the ground between them.  
As the dust settled a tall figure with golden glowing rings appeared from it. It was an umbreon with long black hair and tired dark grey eyes. “Do you have to be so noisy? Some people are trying to sleep.”  
“What’s it to you old man?” the houndoom growled.  
“Yeah, What’s it to ya?” the carnivine asked  
Bakugo scowled at the umbreon “This has nothing to do with you so leave!” flames flickered from his mouth.  
Shouta glanced at the little eevee behind him. The eevee was short with brown ears with the green tips nestled into curly green hair which sat above wide emerald eyes, button nose with freckles scattered across it over kissable lips, lithe body and a green tipped fluffy tail. “No. He obviously doesn’t want to do what you are trying to force him to do.”  
The sandy quilava snarled “Fine! We’ll just teach you a lesson as well!” A fire blast was sent at the umbreon who dodged it as well as the incoming vine whip and swift. His eyes glowed red as he used a mean look on his opponents. As they were frozen for a few seconds he sent a dark pulse their way knocking them out. Sighing Shouta turned back around to check on the little one only to find him gone. Feeling oddly disappointed he left the three unconscious pokemon and went in search of a new place to sleep.  
Izuku stared at the back of the umbreon who was helping him. Which was odd nobody liked him since he refused to evolve until he decided which form he wanted to take. Most people just thought he was weak and useless. He saw dark grey eyes glance back at him before returning back to three pokemon before him. Blushing a little he took off as the fighting started, he could get away with none the wiser.  
As he reached his hidden house the greenette felt guilty for leaving the dark umbreon to face those three himself, afterall 3-1 was hardly a fair fight. As he entered his house he spotted the berries he had picked that morning, coming to a decision he grabbed a bag, put some berries inside and headed out once more to search for the umbreon and thank him for his help.  
IT was nearing dusk and Izuku still couldn’t find the other. The clearing where the fight took place with no sign of where the dark pokemon had gone. Feeling dejected the little eevee headed for the river to get something to drink before calling it quits and heading home for the night. As he reached the river another figure appeared across from him, ruby eyes gleamed in the dark. “Well, well if it isn’t fucking Deku! I’ve been looking for you. Time to finish what was started earlier before that umbreon bastard interfered where he wasn’t wanted.” from his pocket he pulled a blue stone. Izuku scowled a little as he powered up last resort only to pause as a familiar voice called out from above.  
“Didn’t you learn a lesson from the last time?” the umbreon from before jumped down from the tree that he had apparently been sleeping in. Bakugo snarled at the other before reluctantly leaving. Shouta turned to the eevee “Why is it you always seem to ….” before he could finish the greenette had lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Shouta in a hug repeatedly saying thank you. Shouta stood frozen feeling uncomfortable at the show of affection and not knowing what to do he awkwardly patted the other on the head, finding the green curls to be soft and fluffy.  
The little eevee blushed and leapt back when he realized what he had done. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that, I only wanted to thank you!” Shouta eyed the little one before him as he gave a noncommittal shrug. Liking the way the other looked with the soft blush on his face. The green eyed eevee remembered the bag and held it out to the umbreon. “Here! These are for you! As a thank you.” The umbreon took the bag, finding an assortment of berries inside.  
“Thank you.” he took the bag in one hand before giving a nod and walking away.  
“Wait!” Izuku called out grabbing the sleevel of the umbreon’s black shirt. “Where are you going, maybe i could help you?”  
Dark greys flickered for a moment before Shouta sighed tiredly. “I’m looking for a new place to sleep. Somewhere where ! won’t be disturbed.”  
The younger one tilted his head making him look even more adorable. “Outside? You can’t sleep outside!”   
Shouta just looked bemused now. “And why not? I travel around, I'm used to sleeping outside.”  
Green curls flew wildly around as the eevee shook his head. “No, there is a major storm heading this way. Hawks, a talonflame I know, said he spotted it gathering this morning. IT’s why I’ve been out all day gathering some supplies. It will be the first storm of the rainy season”  
Dark grey eyes scanned the clear sky above them but he knew just because it was clear now doesn’t mean it will be later so maybe the little eevee was telling the truth maybe he wasn’t. He glanced at Izuku and barely refrained from flinching. Wide emerald eyes stared at him pleadingly, ears and tail drooping. It was like the eevee was using baby doll eyes on him but he didn’t feel the usual effect from them so that was just his natural look. Great, he had a weakness for cute things and besides if it really was going to storm he didn’t want to get caught in it. The raven nodded slowly causing the greenette to smile widely, green tipped tail swaying happily. and start tugging him along as he introduced himself.   
After picking up his travel bag they began to follow a long winding path. When they finally reached their destination night had fallen though you couldn’t tell because the sky had become filled with ominous clouds flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder could be heard threatening the promised storm that Izuku had said would happen. Just as they entered the house a rattling boom resounded and rain poured from the heavens. The eevee had jumped at the loud reverberating sound clutching onto his companion as his ears laid back. The umbreon blushed lightly though you couldn’t see it in the dark, the eevee apologized before finding the light switch and turning it on. Shouta blinked a looked around from what he could see from where he was standing in the living room there was a small open kitchen to the far left in the back separating the two rooms was a bar and a couple stools past that was a hallway with one door one both sides and a door at the end.  
Izuku gestured to him. “This way I’ll show you where you can sleep.”   
The raven followed along to the hallway as the eevee opened the door on the right. “This is the guest room where you’ll be staying across from you is the bathroom which also has a washer and dryer if you need to wash your clothes.”  
The umbreon smirked at the other teasingly “Is that your way to tell me to take a shower because I stink?”  
The greenette flushed hotly, hasty shaking his head as he gestured with his arms. “Nonononononononono,thatsnotitatallIthinkyousmellreallygoodinfact.IjustthoughtyoumightneedtowashyourclothesorsomethingbecauseIdontknow……” Izuku trailed off before muttering a quick goodnight and dashed to his room slamming the door as he entered. Shouta stood there for a few more seconds before blushing himself as he deciphered the muttered words to him, quietly he entered the room and went to sleep.  
The next day Shouta woke to a massive crashing sound and a whine of pain.. Jolting up he took off toward the living room where the noises had come from. He entered to find Izuku holding his left arm, his face littered with cuts from the broken glass surrounding him. The window was shattered and a large tree branch had broken through letting in the rain and howling wind. Acting quickly he gathered the eevee and brought him to the bathroom.  
“Where is your first aid kit?” Shouta asked.  
Izuku paid him no mind. “I can deal with my injuries later. I have to do something about the window now before the rain ruins everything.”   
He tried to leave the bathroom but the dark type shot him a look. “Sit and take care of yourself, problem child. Your arm is heavily bleeding, we need to take care of it before anything else. Afterwards I will take care of the broken window.” Reluctantly the green and brown eevee nodded his head before pointing beneath the sink. Shouta immediately got to work after retrieving it. Izuku removed his shit allowing the umbreon to start cleaning the gash on his arm. Hissing a little as it was cleaned he glanced at the others face as the umbreon concentrated on his self appointed task. Izuku peered shyly through his eyelashes as he watched Shouta clean the gash on his arm and bandaged it. The umbreon sighed softly before turning toward his patient getting caught in the emerald eyes that stared at him.  
Mentally shaking himself out of the stupor he asked Izuku “Do you have anything I can use to board up the window?”   
Izuku glanced down staring at his lap “There is some stuff in the attic.” The raven nodded as he got up and headed toward the square in the ceiling in the hallway. The little eevee got up to follow and help but Shouta was quick to shut that down.  
“No. I’ll put up the board and clean up the mess.” He scowled. “You will sit here until it is done. Besides you can’t do anything that will strain that arm and injure it worst.”  
Miserably Izuku sat back down feeling useless and pathetic especially since he considered the umbreon to be handsome though he would never tell him that.  
Soon Shouta was back in the living room making liberal use of Psychic he moved the tree limb out of the shattered window and boarded up the window. He cleaned up the glass while Izuku used his towels to soak up all the rain water. Once they finished Izuku made them both a simple breakfast of egg on rice.   
Izuku poked at his rice before quietly saying “Thank you for helping me again. Sorry I’m so useless.”  
Dark grey eyes glanced at the other in confusion. “You aren’t useless, Izuku, even when you're not injured.” he explained awkwardly there was a reason his chatot friend Hizashi said he was emotionally constipated. “After all you took in a stranger to shelter them from the storm going on.”  
Curly green hair draped around the eevee’s downturned face as ears laid back shyly “I would have done that anyway even if it wasn’t the rainy season.”  
“See a useless person wouldn’t do that. They would have only cared about themselves bemoaning their fate and the world.” Shouta said.  
“But I’m 17 and still an eevee.” was his whispered reply  
“So?” the raven asked. “Just because you haven’t evolved doesn’t make you useless it just means you either prefer to be an eevee or haven’t decided what form you want. Either way your form doesn’t make you who you are.” The umbreon was much more confident during his mini lecture due to his tendency to teach the occasional pokemon that he found to be worth teaching.  
“I haven’t decided which one.” the little eevee explained “I’m going over the pro’s and con’s of each form before deciding.”  
The dark type noticed his hesitance. “But what?”  
Hesitantly Izuku continued “It just doesn’t feel right. None of them do. I try to picture myself as any of them and it all seems….wrong.” his shoulders slumped in dejection ears laid flat against his skull.  
The umbreon patted the others head. “Maybe it's not the right time or maybe you’re just not meant to evolve either way it doesn’t matter. You’re perfect the way you are.” a blush stole across both their faces as they each registered what he said. Abruptly Shouta shot up black ringed ears standing straight up in alarm and made excuses as he retreated back to the guest room. He slid down the door one hand covering his face as his ears bent forward in mortification. The eevee covered his blushing face still sat at the table, the words playing on repeat in his mind as his tail slowly wagged.  
A week later found the sun shining in the sky as the rain clouds dispersed. Izuku quickly got dressed and grabbed a large bag giving a second one to Shouta, before he headed toward the door.  
“The storm is finally gone. I guess that means it’s time to leave.” Shouta said to himself as he looked at the clear sky.  
A green tipped ear swiveled in his direction. “Oh no. Shouta that bag is to help collect berries and other things. The sun won’t be out for long. If we’re lucky it will last the whole day.”  
Dark greys watched the other in confusion even as they followed the other deeper into the forest. “What do you mean?”  
“It’s the rainy season which can go on for a couple months.” The eevee explained patently. “IT will constantly rain, sometimes it's a downpour other times it's a drizzle. Rarely will we get any sun. So on those days pokemon will venture out to gather supplies before seeking shelter again.  
“Wait….” Shouta thought this over. “Were you planning on me staying with you the whole time?”   
Izuku stopped embarrassment running through him as he realized that he had assumed Shouta would want to stay the whole rainy season and not just during the first storm. “Well…..um…..yes?”  
The umbreon just razed an eyebrow staring at the other. “That sounded more like a question?” he sighed in exasperation as the eevee just fiddled with the edges of his backpack straps.The dark pokemon moved past Izuku “Come on. Show me where we can get supplies.” THe other looked at him in surprise. “It would be illogical for me to travel in an unknown area when the weather will be so bad. Staying with you would be the logical thing to do.”   
The eevee brightened up at hearing the umbreon would stay with him during the next few months. IT was always so lonely for him since he didn’t have any friends and he made sure his house was well hidden since he used hidden power to make the place. SO having someone with him even for a while really made him happy. Though he knew that as soon as Shouta left Izuku would become depressed.   
For the rest of the day the two pokemon gathered up some supplies of fish, berries and mushrooms. When they returned to the green eevee’s house, Izuku went inside to put up the gathered food while Shouta went to the shed and got some spare panes of glass to fix the window. He was almost done when with a roar of thunder the sky opened up. It only took him a couple more minutes to finish but that's all it took for him to be soaked to the bone.  
Quickly the umbreon went inside where he found Izuku waiting for him with some towels. As soon as emerald eyes landed on him they widened before delighted giggles filled the living room. Embarrassed he tried to muffle it with the towels he was clutching but it did no good. The dark pokemon tried to glare angrily through the raven locks plastered to his face but a small smirk played across his face as he basked in the happiness of the other, black ears tilted to catch the cute sound. Huffing in amusement, Shouta grabbed the towels and proceeded to rub himself down. Afterwards he headed toward the bathroom to shower already peeling off the black shirt he was wearing.   
Izuku was frozen in shock, green tipped ears and tail stiff while emerald eyes dilated from seeing the chiseled chest of the other while he was no machoke or machamp he was still decently built with a lean chest and six pack with a raven happy trail leading into low riding black pants. He fought the urge to run after the umbreon and follow the path he had seen water droplets drip over the muscles of the others stomach and back with his tongue. BLushing tomato red the little eevee scurried to his room. Hopefully he would be calmed down by the time the umbreon had gotten out of the shower.  
As the days passed Izuku and Shouta got to know each other a little more. Shouta found out that Izuku was a genius when it came to analyzing other pokemon while Izuku learned that Shouta actually did have friends. One was a loud chatot named Hizashi and the other a liepard named Nemuri. Shouta found himself becoming entranced with the little eevee he had been staying with. THe green and brown eevee was so sweet and innocent, always wanting to help others even at the cost of himself. Izuku would give his fruit to some of the orphaned pokemon if Shouta hadn’t been staying with him, the umbreon was sure the eevee would have gone hungry a few times from doing this.   
Izuku on the other hand found it adorable how sleepy Shouta always was no matter how much he napped. He also found it appealing that Shouta always seemed to look out for him even if he did call him a problem child a few times. Like the time he accidently went into Beedrill territory or accidently woke that sleeping Ursaring and her Teddiursa cub and there was that one memorable encounter with the blonde bloodthirsty Zoroark. The umbreon had decided that from then on Izuku would stick close to him anytime they ventured into the forest as the green eevee seemed to have the worst luck when it came to looking for supplies, always stumbling into trouble.   
Izuku sighed as he stared at the callender it was soon the time for the rainy season to end meaning Shouta would return home, leaving Izuku by himself once more but maybe they could do one last thing together. THat way he had one last good memory of Shouta to hang onto.  
That night as he was cooking dinner he kept glancing at the umbreon who was cutting the vegetables.   
The umbreon noticed the nervous air around and the furtive flicker of emerald eyes peeking at him every so often. “What is it, problem child?”  
The eevee blushed red at being caught. “I was wondering if you don’t have to leave so soon if….. If you would like to go to the festival that happens every year after the rainy season with me?” Dark grey eyes stared into the emerald that became filled with apprehension when there was no answer, “Of course you don't have to. You probably have better things to do than wasting it at a festival with me.”  
Not for the first time Shouta felt like murdering someone for instilling such doubt into the young eevee. “I don’t mind. I can go with you.” Smiling slightly at the now brightly grinning and extatic other he went back to preparing the vegetables. After dinner the two were washing and putting away dishes. Izuku was on his tiptoes, tongue peeking out from between his coral as he tried to put one of the bowls but found himself too short. The dark pokemon snorted in amusement as he grabbed the offending object and put it away.  
The greenette pouted at the other. “Why do you have to be so tall?”  
Aizawa chuckled and decided to tease the shorter pokemon. "It's not hard being taller than you. Even with your ears most pokemon are taller." As he said this he gave a gentle tug to one of the eevees ears. Instead of answering in retaliation Izuku gave a soft moan when his ear was tugged. He blushed a spectacular tomato red and he realized what he did and ran out of the kitchen to his room slamming the door. Shouta continued to stand surprised, hand still frozen in the air. The sound Izuku had made and the delicious blush had went straight to his cock. He wanted to hear, touch, and taste the little eevee. Make the little one his so no one else could hear those sounds, only him.  
As he went to his room he glanced at the closed door and came up with a plan. The festival the other had invited to him would be the perfect time to show the eevee he was interested and claim him afterwards. Shouta went to bed that night imagining what Izuku would be like in bed and wondering if his tail was just as sensitive as his ears. Izuku went to bed dreaming of the umbreon doing much more than tugging on his sensitive green tipped ears. He wished it wasn’t only wishful dreaming that the older umbreon would claim him.  
The next day the little eevee left his room in trepidation but Shouta remained the same as if nothing had happened the other night. Feeling disappointed Izuku went about his day like normal and went to bed. This continued til the day of the festivals.   
Shouta felt himself stiffen in shock, ears pointed straight up, breath caught, and grey eyes widened slightly at the vision before him. Izuku was dressed in a dark green yukata with black highlights and silver leaves blowing across it. The umbreon had the sudden urge to hide the little eevee away so he could be the only one to see this at the same time he wanted to rip that yukata off and ravish the other so that Izuku would know only him, taste only him, think of only him. Swallowing down the conflicting emotions the raven said. “You look beautiful.”  
The greenette blushed at the compliment even as he let his eyes roam over the other. “You look handsome.” It was true the raven had his hair up and was dressed in a pure black with golden highlights yukata loosely tied to show off his lean chest. A faint blush could be seen across his face if you knew what to look for.   
Rubbing the back of his neck he held his arm out to the other “Shall we?”  
The eevee nodded and they headed out the door. When they reached the festival Shouta took a look around. THere were booths for games, accessories, and food all around. There was a spot off to the side where pokemon could dance to the live band that was playing. Ears swiveling from side to side and fluffy tail wagging, Izuku started to drag his comrade around, the umbreon just smiled indulgently at the other and followed placidly along. Unaware that many took them for a mated pair on a date.  
They were around one of the gaming booths when green tipped ears perked up and Izuku made a beeline for a specific one. The umbreon followed behind and glanced at the plushy the young eevee was looking at. It was an All Might Braviary briefly glancing at the one beside him he laid some coin down to play the game which was a ball throw. Emerald eyes widened in surprise as they turned to Shouta in surprise before Izuku smiled widely. Blushing slightly, Shouta readied the ball and threw, to the shock of the stall owner and a few bystanders he managed to knock all the bottles off the table.   
The umbreon took the Braviary plush and gave it to the eevee beside him. The greenette blushed and happily snuggled with his new All Might plush. He stood on his tiptoes and kissed Shouta’s cheek in thanks before hurriedly running off. Fingers gently touched the place that had been kissed as the dark pokemon stood there stunned before walking after the other, a warm feeling floating in his chest as he walked.  
The day wore on as they spent time looking at the different attractions, playing various games, and eating the food. At one point in time Shouta had gone to the bathroom upon his return he glared in anger at what he was seeing especially since no one was stopping it. The Quilava was back with his two lackeys and they were ganging up on his little eevee. The fire type had grabbed the All might plush and used embers on it before saying something to Izuku. Whatever was said caused tears to appear in his eyes as he took off running away. Everyone backed away from the three as the umbreon approached, rage filled dark grey eyes shining bright, golden rings glowing with power.  
Izuku was waiting for Shouta to return from the bathroom when someone clamped a heavy hand on his shoulder. “Deku, what the fuck are you doing here?!” a voice growled threateningly.  
Yelping the eevee turned around, it was Bakugo with his Houndoom and Carnivine tagalongs. Izuku swallowed but stood his ground knowing Shouta would be coming soon. Ruby eyes glared at the small eevee before alighting on the All Might Braviary clutched against a green clad chest. “What the fuck is this? Aw did a deku like you feel so miserable that you won yourself a toy?”  
The Houndoom snickered as he growled out “Has to be no one would want such a useless pokemon as their mate.”  
The Carnivine crackle as he agreed. “That umbreon must have run far and fast once he found out how weak you are not wanting your uselessness to rub off on him.  
The sandy haired Quilava grabbed the toy with a clawed hand and set it on fire using umber. Bakugo smirked maliciously as he spoke his next words. “After all no one could love a deku like you.”   
Emerald eyes brimmed with tears as Izuku gave a sob and ran off knowing those three were right. Shouta could never love a pokemon like him. He was probably only indulging Izuku out of pity or as a way to pay him back for giving him a place to stay during the rainy season. For a moment though, just a moment Izuku could pretend that the dark pokemon loved him and they were on a date. A foolish daydream that was shattered at the words of the cruel quilava.  
Bakugo and his cronies whirled toward the sound of the snarl that was filling the air. It was the umbreon stalking toward them and he was pissed. The handsome face was twisted into a snarl and black ears laid backwards as he approached, thin fingers wrapped around Bakugo’s throat. “What did you do?!” snarled the umbreon.  
The quilava looked towards his so called friends but they had already taken off leaving Bakugo to his fate. He gulped in fear though hid it behind a glare as the fingers lightly squeezed his neck “The fuckng truth. That no one would ever love such a useless pokemon as him.”   
With a roar of anger the dark pokemon threw his captive into a stall, before Bakugo could get up the other was already there and stepping on his throat quickly he grabbed the foot trying to push it off but it was no use. Shouta was stronger than the fire type beneath his feet. Pressing lightly the raven gave a growled warning. “If I ever see you around Izuku again, treat him like I have seen you treat him and I will kill you.” Giving one last warning press he took off after the scent of the little green eevee.  
Shouta followed the scent back to Izuku’s house though the windows were dark and the curtains were drawn, it looked like no one was home. Quietly he opened the front door, golden ringed ears twitching at the sound of crying he could hear. PAdding forward, he followed the sound to Izuku’s room. His heart cracked at the scene before him. Izuku was curled in himself, ears down and tail limply wrapped around him. His face buried into the pillow he desperately clutched to himself.  
He settled on his knee before the other and gently took the pillow in one hand placing it to the side and used the other to cup the greenettes cheek wiping the tears away with his thumb. Izuku tried to pull away but Shouta would have none of that; he cupped the other cheek as well and pressed his forehead against the others.  
Izuku calmed down enough to ask. “Wh….what are you doing here?”  
Dark grey eyes stared unto emerald as Shouta answered “To check on you. To make sure you are alright?”  
The little eevee stars at the other in confusion “Bu...but why? I’m just a useless pokemon that can’t evolve.”  
“Because I love you.” Izuku inhaled sharply at the confesion. “You are the sweetest pokemon I have ever met that seems to have a heart of gold. If no other pokemon can see that then that’s on them not you.” With that Shouta softly pressed his lips to Izuku keeping a loose grip to show that the other can pull away at any time.  
The greenette sat stiffly in shock for a moment or two before melting in it and reciprocating. The dark pokemon pulled back with a gentle smile only meant for Izuku still caressing his cheek with his thumb. Shouta brought their lips together for another brief kiss, another and another. Soon he was swiping at the plump lips under his asking for entrance which the other allowed. Sweet, that was what Izuku tasted like. As he mapped out the inside of Izuku’s mouth with the little eevee trying to reciprocate as best he could, Shouta brought himself onto the bed straddling the other. THe greenette laid backwards as the other pushed him to lay on his back.   
Disconnecting their lips, Shouta wasted no time in kissing down Izuku’s jaw and latching onto his neck causing a high pitched wine to leave the eevee throat. Smirking as he left a noticeable mark high on the others neck, he started to remove the other yukata, removing the black and silver sash before slipping the entire thing off. The umbreon leaned back up to stare down at the treat before him. Green tipped ears twitched above fly away curly hair set above a blushing red face. Emerald eyes were blown red with arousal as sotf pants fell from kiss bruised lips. The little eevee’s body was smaller and lighter than his was and only lightly muscled. The blush darkened as dark grey eyes leered before the dark pokemon swooped down to leave on one of the tempting pink nipples. The other nipple wasn’t left out though it was being pinched and rolled between thin calloused fingers.  
“Mmmm...nha!” the little eevee moaned as he arched and grabbed onto raven locks when unfamiliar pleasure ran through his body. Izuku had played with himself for sure and experimented but this had nothing on what he had done. It felt like fire was branding his skin wherever the other touched and like there was a direct line between his nipples and his dick that was leaking precome.  
He felt his stomach twitch as Shouta’s other hand skimmed over it on his way down only to bypass where he wanted it to be. “Sho...Shouta!” he whined uncaring that it sounded like he was begging, green tipped tail lashing against the bed.  
A raven head pulled away from Izuku’s chest to smirk at the other as he used one had to undo his own kimono and the other to pet a milky white thigh each time going higher.  
The greenette couldn’t answer, only gave another high pitched whine with eyes closed and thrust his hips upwards. With an amused huff Shouta finished undressing and grabbed the dick in question and gave it a slow pull. Emerald eyes flashed open as a shock wave of pleasure went through him at the touch. THis was so different from when he used his hands.  
At that moment he registered that the pokemon leaning over him was naked. Showing off the lean chest and abbs he had admired before. The happy trail of raven hair led to a trimmed thatch of it around a proudly standing 8 inch erection drops of pre beading the mushroom head. Shyly he reached forward and pumped it. Feeling emboldened by the guttural moan the umbreon gave, he sat up and gave the head a kitten lick causing a hiss to leave between clenched teeth and a hand to reach up and grab his curls. Izuku gave a moan as the hand brushed against one of his green tipped ears but did not let it distract him from his goal.  
Raven locks cascaded down a lean muscled back as Shouta let out a long moan head tilted backwards and dark grey eyes shut in bliss as a hot mouth enveloped him. Izuku took as much as he could into his mouth but found he could not fit it all so used his hand on the rest. Slowly he bobbed his head up and down the erection in his mouth occasionally gagging from his inexperience in doing this.  
Wih great effort the umbreon lifted his head and looked down almost comming at the sight instead only tightening his grip slightly on the eevee’s hair andconsolidating his will to keep himself from just grabbing the greenette and face fucking him. Izuku’s plush lips were spread wide over his dick, his face red from the exertion and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes from the stretch and the occasional bob that pushed the large erection too far in causing him to gag green tipped tail lashing behind him. Shouta gripped the others hair and pulled him off causing the little eevee to moan at the slight pain and loss. “Now when I come little one it will be deep inside you.” Izuku Moaned deeply, thrusting his hips at the throat of being marked from the inside by the older pokemon.   
Shouta smirked predatorily as he laid the other back down and swiftly caught the others erection in his mouth making sure to grip the smaller pokemon’s hips to keep him from moving.  
“Aaaaaaaaah” Izuku moaned as he tried to arch unsuccessfully, ears standing straight up and tail wrapping around one of the umbreon’s arms. Shouta bobbed his head as he sucked on his new favorite treat, a litany of sweet moans and whines reached his gold ringed ears. He got a particularly high whine when Izuku accidentally ripped the base of one of his ears causing him to moan in pleasure and sending vibrations down the eevee’s shaft.  
Deeming his little one to be sufficiently distracted he took one hand off of a slim hip to skim downwards over the perineum to the twitching hole Shouta desperately wanted to be in. To distract the eevee further for when he slipped a finger inside him he used his teeth to lightly graze against the vein in the green eevees erection.  
“Sh…..Shouta!” Izuku moaned loudly at the sensation only to squirm a little as he registered something moving inside his ass. “Wh..What?”  
“Sshhh.” the dark pokemon consoled. “It will feel good soon. Trust me.”   
While it felt weird Izuku soon forgot about it as Shouta continued to suck him off. The sensation returned when a second finger was added and he started prodding at the walls. “Shouta, that….mmmmm…. feels…..haaaaa….. Weird. nha” Shouta ignored him as he continued to prod inside Izuku as if he was searching for something. The greenette was about to pant out for him “ Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Hhhhhhh” a long drawn out surprised moan was brought out instead when the raven hit something inside him that caused him to see stars.”The…..there...aah….right….oooohhhhh…..there, please!”   
The umbreon smirked before redoubling his efforts on making the other pokemon come. He sucked and licked his new favorite treat as his fingers delved into Izuku’s greedy hole hitting his prostate each time he soon had three than four fingers inside the other. His erection painfully hard imagining what the tight grip around his fingers would feel gripping his dick and sucking him in. Moaning himself he deep throated the other letting his throat muscles massage the tip of dick inside his mouth and a hard jab at the little eevee’s prostate. That was it for Izuku with a harsh cry and a tight grip on raven locks he came down Shouta’s throat. Panting heavily body shaking in the aftermath of the strong orgasm he barely registered when Shouta carefully turned him around and positioned him with his bubble butt in the air. The green eevee only gave slight twitch and hiss as something long and hard pushed it’s way passed his winking sphincter and started to fill him in a way nothing had ever before still too far gone from his previous orgasm.  
Shouta clenched his teeth as his dick was tightly gripped by the greenettes ass. He wanted nothing more than to start pounding away at the hot vice but knew that this would hurt the other so he continued to slowly push forward until he was fully seated inside. He panted harshly from the effort to keep himself back.   
Izuku whined and shifted a little, feeling the others erection inside him. Gently he brought himself up to his hands and looked down. An erotic groan left his mouth as he noticed a slight bulge from his stomack caused be the object inside him. Expiremtily he pulled forward and pushed back watching in fascination as the bulge moved.  
The umbreon took this movement as a sign to move and begane a steady rocking motion that gave a longer thrust each time that he pulled out. Soon he was slamming into the others bucking hips. One of his hands moved to rub up and down a sweaty back before tightly gripping and tugging on the eevee tail.   
Izuku screeched in exstasy and collapsed off his hands hisass only in the air due to the grip on his tail and hip. Snarling as the hole around him clenched tighter around him the dark pokemon ran his hand back up the others back and encircled the others neck using it as leverage to yank the little eevee up and against his neck.   
“Shoooooo….Shouta…..mmmmm…..yesssssssss……..more…...hnnnnn…...please……more……...hahhhh” Izuku moaned on a litany.  
Smirking Shouta nipped at one of the eevee green tipped ears causing a whine and full body twitch. “More? You want more? DO you know what I’m going to do to you, my little one?” he hissed out as he thrust faster beginning to feel his end approaching.  
Green curls wildly bobbed and ears flopped as the blissed out eevee moaned “Nnnn.nn nooooooo”  
By this time the hand that had been gripping Izuku’s neck had migrated to his stomach making him grin ferally as he felt himself moving inside the smaller pokemon. “I’m going to breed you. I’m going to knot you and fill you up with so much come that you’ll already look pregnant with my kit’s.” he darkly hissed as he slammed harder into the eevee, the rim starting to catch on his forming knot. “Do you want that? Do you want to be filled with my young? _**To be mine alone?**_ ” his voice having gone deeper and gravely at the end.  
Frantically the greenette nodded mouth opened wide and drool coming out face blissed out on the overload of pleasure he was experiencing. “YES…..Aaaaah…..YES…….breed me…….nnnnn…..give me your…….aaaaahhhhh…...knot!”  
“ _ **Then take it!**_ ” the umbreon snarled before slamming himself deeply as he could go knot fully forming to tie them together. Sharp teeth impaled themselves into the neck of the little eevee marking him as the umbreons submissive mate.   
“”SHOUTA!” Izuku gave one last scream as he came all over himself and the bed, his body twitching from the stimulation of Shouta continuing to give minor bucks as he continued to fill the other with his seed. The dark pokemon released his neck and as a tongue lapped at the bloody mark dark grey eyes fell toward the stomach. What had once been a small bulge was now bigger making Izuku look a little pudgy. He smiled slightly and possessively, hoping from the amount that he had come that Izuku really did get pregnant. Tiredly he arranged the knocked out eevee and himself to be laying on their sides as to make it more comfortable until his knot had reduced in size and he could remove his dick from Izuku’s hole until then he would sleep. Both were so tired out from the mating that neither awoke when the green eevee began to glow softly.  


Shouta awoke later that morning his new mate safely curled in his arms only to stare in shock at the sight before him. Izuku had changed from a brown eevee into a sylveon. Instead of having pink and blue ears he had green and black glancing beneath the covers revealing a green tail thinner than his previous fluffy one.  
“Izu….Izuku wake up.” Shouta smiled as the new Sylveon just grumbled and tried to bury himself into the older umbreon. “You need to get up. YOu need to see this.”  
Izuku yawned tiredly before emerald eyes peaked through lashes to glare accusingly at the other. “Just go to the mirror, there is something you need to see.”  
Yawning some more and wincing at the ache in his back he slipped from the warm covers and limped his way to the floor length mirror. The dark pokemon laughed at the shocked look on the fairy pokemon’s face. Emerald eye’s examined the new ears and tail in confusion. “What am I?”  
Shouta came up and wrapped his arms around the shorter pokemon’s waist, his chin resting on fluffy green curls between the ears. “You evolved into a sylveon. A rare evolution for eevee due to the fact that an eevee needs pure love and affection and have it returned can the eevee then evolve into one.  
“That means…..” the green sylveon paused before quickly turning around and kissing the other deeply. When he pulled back he was grinning widely.” You Shouta. You caused me to evolve.”  
Chuckling softly the umbreon picked up his fairy mate and brought him back to bed for a celebration on his evolution.

After that Izuku and Shouta lived peacefully in Izuku’s forest home. NO one bothered him anymore due to him evolving but mostly because nobody wanted to be on his mates bad side like Bakugo did at the festival. A few months later they were joined by the umbreon’s chatot and liepard friend’s who couldn’t believe their grumpy friend had managed to land such an adorable mate. Both were of the agreement that Shouta did not deserve the angel that was Izuku. Arceus must have blessed him with incredible luck for this to happen.  
The green sylveon smiled happily as he walked home. He had just been to see the pokemon Dr. Chiyo the blissey. He had been feeling off for a while and now he knew why. When he went inside his house he walked straight to his umbreon mate and cuddled into his lap. Shouta used to him doing this, wrapped his arms around the other and continued reading his book as he started to comb his fingers through green curls.  
Sighing happily in contentment he started the conversation with. “Shouta I have something to tell you.”


End file.
